Le Voeu de Merlin
by Alycia Panther
Summary: Après Huit ans de recherche, ils ont trouvé un moyen de réussir leur but. Mais le chemin n'est pas celui voulu. Quel est leur but ? Comment ont-ils réussis ? Quel problème ? Mais surtout Pourquoi ?
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à JKR ... Avec les personnages aussi ( quelle tristesse T^T). Il y aura des couples homosexuelles donc vous êtes prévenues. Un rating T Pour plus de sécurité. Je vous mets le prologue mais je mettrais l'histoire quand j'aurai une certaine avance en gros quand j'aurai écrit le chapitre 10 vous aurais le premier, (dans pas longtemps, un petit mois peut être moins ). Je previens ce n'est pas un couple HarryXNeville. Ils auront chacun une autre personne. Et ça ne se passe pas à l'époque du prologue mais 46 ans avant 2008 dans le premier chapitre et 36 ans dans le second. Donc ne vous attendez pas à retrouver la promotion de Harry Potter à part Harry et Neville.

/!\ Je préviens j'écris de façon simple et enfantin ( comme les contes pour enfants ): donc phrases simples et mots à peu près simple ( d'un niveau adultes quand même ). Il y auras évidemment de la violence. Vous êtes prévenus, je veux pas de " ta façon d'écrire est trop simple" ou de "c'est très enfantin" je le sais et je l'assume.

* * *

Prologue :

31 Juillet 2008

-« Allez Nev', on y est presque »

-« Je sais, mais je crois que je suis à bout »

-« Moi aussi, mais encore quelques minutes, c'est huit ans de recherche qu'on fout en l'air si on rate, pense à ton âme sœur »

-« Bien… On dirait que ça marche »

Ce sont deux hommes, deux bruns qui se sont enfermé dans des bibliothèques autoour du monde pour réussir ces expériences, pour revoir leurs visages.

-« Harry…n'oublie pas on arrive et le destin devrais s'occuper du reste. »

-« Je sais… Je… Suis à bout de souffle… 30 secondes. »

-« 20 secondes »

-« 10.

-« « 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. On se voit là-bas » »

Assis en face de l'autre, main jointes, yeux fermés, sourcils froncé sous la concentration, trempé de sueurs sous l'effort, entourés de cercle aux signes tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, ils disparurent dans un flash aveuglant, et à leurs places, pas la suite, il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres.

Je Ne Demande Pas De Commentaire, Pour L'Instant, Il N'y A Rien. Bisous, Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà un prologue n°2, en quelque sorte. Mais que je garde comme chapitre 1, même si dans le chapitre 2 il y a une différence de 9 ans.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

31 Juillet 1963

L'homme, grand et fort, marché sur ce champ de bataille, les Mangemorts étaient encore passés. Il était fatigué, dire que sa femme avait fait un gâteau et son fils encore des dessins… « Oh, il est trop mignon mon fils avec ses grands yeux, et ses petites mains, et ses petits bras potelés… » Il divaguait, il fallait qu'il se reconcentre, il puait le sang et la sueur. Donc il avançait droit et sévère. Cet homme, Thomas Potter, Chef des Aurors, était un homme qui réussissait tout.

-« Thomas, on a un problème. »

Thomas ne se souvenait plus du prénom de ce petit nouveau, quel était-il déjà ?

-« Lequel ? »

-« On a trouvé une maison écroulé mais on peut entendre des pleurs d'enfants, et … (Pauvre petit, je fais si peurs que ça)… ben »

-« Alors débrouillez-vous pour les sauver on est là pour ça, non !? »

-« Euh, oui, oui on est là pour ça, mais il y a une trop grande puissance magique, une grande vague qui est apparue autour et on n'arrive pas à avancer » Parla-t-il à toute vitesse la pauvre petit effrayer

-« Comment ça, c'est où »

Le pauvre petit emmena son supérieur à l'endroit de la petite maison, il put voir la stupéfaction sur son visage. Thomas avait plus de 20 ans d'expérience dans les combats, la magie et des choses il en vue, mais là, c'est une chose qui arrivait trop peu souvent. La petite maison effondrée était entourée d'une lumière, une aurore boréale on aurait dit, mais c'est les visages que prenait la lumière qui choquait plus uns, pour les plus grands lecteurs des aurors, les historiens là pour retranscrire les faits, et surtout pour Thomas, tout le monde pouvait voire trois visages connue de tous, là Merlin, Morgane et Arthur, les personnes que tout le monde connait, les légendes qu'on conte aux enfants. Ces trois visages étaient à fixer la maison puis ils regardèrent Thomas _« Londubat, Potter, prenez en soin »_

Thomas tourna son visage pour regarder Marcus Londubat, son collègue et ami, et ils prirent conscience que seul eux avait entendu le message. Alors comme la lumière était apparue, elle partit lentement et des cris d'enfants furent encore une fois entendus, et à une vitesse fulgurante la maison se reconstruit d'elle-même. Les aurors dont Thomas et Marcus entrèrent prudemment et dans ce hall ils virent deux bébés dans des couffins en osiers, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Et pour une première fois, depuis son début de carrière Thomas perdit son masque de froideur et de sévérité pour aller prendre dans ses bras un des deux bébés en même temps que son collègue, et les berçaient. Avec juste un « je le prends chez moi », il transplanât. Sans jamais quitter des yeux le petit garçon qui avait arrêté de pleurer, il avançât jusqu'à chez lui. Un bébé magnifique pensât-il, des yeux qui vous transpercer et qui pouvait regretter toutes choses même de les regarder alors que tant d'innocence s'en faisait ressentir. Alors il vit une chose qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis bientôt 1 ans, un sourire, ce petit bout de vie lui souriait. C'est donc avec un sourire idiot qu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Sa femme vînt lui dire bonjour d'un baiser. Quand elle vît l'enfant, son sourire s'agrandit.

-« Ben, alors, James ne te suffit plus, que tu me ramène un autre enfant »

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, J'adore mon petit James, Ce bébé je l'ai retrouvé avec un autre sur le champ de bataille protéger par ce qui sembler la lumière de Merlin »

-« Quoi ! Mais je croyais que c'était une légende. »

-« Moi aussi, mais plus maintenant, je l'ai vu avec presque une centaine de personnes en plus. Bon faut lui trouver un nom.»

-« Harry. Harry Potter »

-« Pourquoi Harry ? »

-« C'est écrit sur sa couverture »

En effet, le petit Harry était recouvert d'une couverture verte émeraude où un « Harry » était écrit en lettre d'or.

Le lendemain, Jeanne Potter se réveilla de bonne humeur, et eut un sourire attendri en voyant son mari couché sur le ventre avec l'oreiller entre le bras. De cette vue elle se leva et alla voir dans la chambre de son fils, son petit James Chérie, qui dormait encore à point fermé. Puis alla voir le petit Harry que son homme a ramené. Un enfant aux yeux magnifiques, ce vert émeraude plein d'innocence, Oh vraiment adorable. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle vit Harry assis attendant en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha et pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Harry se nicha dans le creux de l'épaule et éternua. Jeanne remarqua alors la faible fièvre qui avait gagné l'enfant durant la nuit, elle se dépêcha donc de prendre une couverture et de l'enrouler dedans. Alla à la cuisine et demanda aux elfes de maison d'apporter un biberon dans le salon. Elle prit sa baguette et jeta des sorts de diagnostique basique que toute mère connait à l'enfant. Et ce fût avec soulagement qu'elle découvrit que le petit Harry n'avait juste un rhume. Appelant Popply, un elfe, elle lui demanda de lui ramener des anciens jouets à James et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois le biberon en main, elle s'assit et mis Harry sur ses genoux, lui donna le biberon en mains et Harry le porta seul en bouche. Harry ne quitta jamais des yeux Popply qui disposer le parc et les jouets eu milieu du salon. A moitié du biberon, Harry le fit tombé par terre, et descendit des genoux de la femme, marcha maladroitement jusqu'à l'elfe et le pris dans ses bras pour un câlin. L'elfe en savant quoi faire regarda sa maitresse avec ses grands yeux larmoyant alors que cette dernière pouffait à la vue de Harry qui suçotait le bout de l'oreille de Popply qui paniquait de plus en plus à vue d'œil. C'est sur cette scène qu'arriva Thomas avec son fils dans les bras. Il sourit attendri et mis sur pied son fils qui regardait bizarrement l'enfant inconnu. Voyant qu'il faisait du mal à Popply, il s'approcha et écarta les deux personnes faisant tomber Harry.

-« Tu lui fait du mal »

Harry le regarda et lui sourit. Se relevant avec difficulté, il s'approcha de James et le pris aussi dans ses bras. Là, Jeanne ne put se retenir et ria à gorge déployé devant la tête de son fils complétement bloqué ne savant que faire. Thomas arriva à la rescousse de son fils et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-« Eh, bien, tu aimes les câlin. » Dit-il moqueusement « James, je te présente Harry, il sera ton petit frère. »

-« En veut pas, il a fait bobo à Popply , et en plus il a ses parents »

-« Justement, James Chérie, Il n'en a pas c'est pour ça qu'on l'a pris avec nous, tu voudras bien être un grand frère pour lui »

-« Mais, c'est pas possible, tout le monde à un Papa et une Maman, Non ? »

-« Oui, évidemment mais certaine personne n'ont plus de parents comme le petit John avec qui tu joues. »

-« Alors son Papa et sa Maman sont partie là-haut aussi. Dans le ciel ?»

-« Oui. » Affirma sa mère

-« Alors je serai le meilleur grand frère au monde e le plus gentil et le plus beau »

Thomas et Jeanne regardèrent leurs fils bomber le torse en vantant ses futurs mérites. Après avoir déposé Harry dans le parc, ils virent James prendre son assiettes et rentrer dans le parc, s'assoir et donner à manger à son frère, le réprimander quand il détourne la tête pour ne pas manger, et jouer enfin avec lui. C'est un beau jour pour le petit Harry qui a découvert sa famille.

* * *

Un petit review. Bon, au niveau écrit, j'en suis au chapitre 5. Et sans le vouloir il y aura une autre ellipse. J'ai mis celui là en ligne pour avoir un peu d'encouragement. J'accepte volontiers les critiques.^^


End file.
